thetwocursesbattleelementsblasttopastfandomcom-20200214-history
Landon Goldburg
Description and Personality: "A handsome 16 year old boy with medium lengthed blackish brown hair, and deep dark blue eyes" He is about 5 foot 7 inches tall and is quite pale. He has his father's hair color,and his mother's eye color. At the beginning he is thought to be a spoiled rich brat who complains alot and hates his life for some strange reason. As the story progresses he shows a softer side of himself who is quite nice,and caring. He may have a nice side but if you get him angry you better watch out. He has a very "Fiery" Temper. Like literally. If he gets mad his powers flare up and he lights anything thats around him on fire. He is said to not be a morning person at all and seems to dislike flying for the simple fact of boredom. Landon excells in swordfighting,and equestrian because of a school club he joined back in London. "The next day the maid woke me up at 7 AM and if you know me I am NOT a morning person. We then grabbed our stuff and boarded a plane to Sydney Australia. I just sat there the whole time and listened to my I-pod. It was so boring being on a plane because all you do when your on first class is sit there till breakast is served eat then sit there till lunch is served then eat it, then sit there untill dinner is served then eat it then sit there untill your ready to go to bed. Clouds get very boring after 8 hours straight of watching them. I almost started thinking that mabey If I got air sick it would pass the time." - Landon's point of view from Blast to the Past chapter 1. History: Landon was born in London,England to Saphfire and Ashton Goldburg. He excelled in school,and seemed to be like what other people thought of his dad. (Rich,Popular,Straight A student, ect) He grew up greatly ignored by his parents most of his life and developed a hatred for them. At Age 16 his family forced him to move with them back to Sydney Australia where he soon realized his power. Ever since he was five years old he had been draining his mother of power and Life Energy. He was escorted to the Anti Magic border where he found out what had happened to his mother in the past. Relationships: Leah Anderson: Landon first meets Leah at the dock where she convinces him to take her with to the cursed island. They both find out about their powers basically the same time without their parent's really knowing. Before Leah's Mom sacrificed herself she made him promise that he would take care of her. It is quite clear that he cares about her but it is unsure weither or not he just see's her as a little sister. After Grella puts a spell on the world the two of them must journey out into the world finding all the siblings in hopes that they'll be able to break the spell. It is read that while travelling by plane she can be found sleeping with her head resting against Landon's Shoulder. Serenity: Landon met Serenity on his second visit to the island. He had ran away from home hoping to mabey find some answers there. Thats when Landon met Serenity. It was hinted that Landon might have a thing for her but we can guess it was just a one time thing. Falkar: Landon doesn't really like Falkar that much because of the nickname he instanly gave him.Falkar seems to always call him "London boy" because his name is Landon and he comes from London which rythmes. Despite all this he still doesn't hate him the most out of all people in the world. Elzer: Landon met Elzer on the first morning in camp and sees him as a Leprechaun. He seems to be medieval and doesn't seem to know what Boxers are. Landon often gets confused with what Elzer's talking about since Elzer is from the medieval ages. Grella: Ever since his encounter with Grella he's hated her guts. He wishes to destroy her and probably would take his sword to her throat if he could. But he knows that the only way to destroy her is to find all her siblings and somehow break the spell. Ashton Goldburg: Landon hates his dad for always ignoring him,and basically everything he says. To Landon it seems like he's invisible to him. It was shown that Ashton may have a bit of care in his heart towards Landon when he rushes over after Landon gets into a fight. But Ashton immedietly gets distracted when the principle starts flirting with him. Powers and Abilities: Landon has inheirited his mother's power of fire. He is able to: *Light everything around him just by getting angry *Shoot Fireballs *Drain fellow cursed ones of their powers and life energy *Light himself completely on fire without being harmed or burnt *Destroy Cellphones *Breath underwater with the help of the magical pendant